drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Nichols
Joshua "Josh" Nichols (portrayed by Josh Peck) is one of the main protagonists in the show, Drake & Josh. He is portrayed to be a fun and caring step-brother to Drake, and is often Drake's scapegoat when it comes to getting into trouble. Although he is often known as the 'responsible' part of the relationship, Drake unintentionally pulls Josh into trouble, which Josh does not like. Personality Josh is also portrayed to be smart, often getting straight A's in his class, and is often competition with his worst rival, but later girlfriend, Mindy Crenshaw. Their constant rivalry during the first season fuels Drake's scapegoat when it comes to getting out of trouble. During the middle of season 2, Josh finds a job working at The Premiere, making a reasonable amount of money, while Drake temporarily worked there. As a stereotypical 'nerd' of the school, Josh finds his social life awkward. He is unable to fluently and smoothly talk to girls around the school, and as Drake's step-brother, Drake fears his humiliation being involved with Josh. However, he later overcomes this fear when he went out with Mindy, even if he is still unable to fluently talk to girls. Josh is also constantly reminding Drake to be more responsible, rather than to go out with another girl, and this is shown to be extremely impacting to his grades. Josh is in constant war with his step-sister Megan, often being the victim of her childish pranks. Especially pivotal in the second season, Josh also has a dark side. His constant victimization is influential to how he responds to Megan, and he is often oblivious to her surroundings, which allows Megan to pick off Josh easily. One such prank included the superglue chair prank, which was one of Megan's signature pranks throughout season 2. However, Josh has grown accustomed to how Megan behaves, and his attitude towards Megan has significantly changed by season 4. An example of this is the episode, Megan's Revenge. After stunning Megan's hamster, Josh fears the snap might have killed the hamster, rather than merely stun it. As a result of this, Josh fears that she might seek revenge as she "has a reason" to, and as a result of this fear, is on constant unrest and alert. In the end, however, Megan's revenge was to watch Josh suffer through endless stress and anxiety. Josh has a knack for dancing and music, although he doesn't tend to embrace it. His rendition of Soul Man for the Belleview Talent Show at the Premiere, along with Drake and his band, won the Talent Show, highlights his talent for dancing, shown in the episode, Blues Brothers. Another key moment in his embrace for dance and music comes in season 4, Dance Contest. Josh's initial dancing performance comes when he shows off his dance moves in the Premiere Theatre, which then his co-workers suggest that he try out the local dance contest. However, the key performance comes in his final dance with Drake, in a desperation to perform, where his talented dance moves come into play, eventually winning first prize. In the end, Josh lives in a pretty ordinary world with a cool step-brother and an 'evil' step-sister. He has grown to love the family, including Megan. History Early life Josh comes in a well-educated family, and this is reflected in the upbringing of Josh as a person. His attitude towards studies and family are reflective of a normal person. He enjoys the company of his family. Pilot After Josh's father and Drake's mother got engaged, Josh decided to move in with Drake in order to start one big family. Drake, reluctant about Josh moving in, decides to let Josh stay in his room, and by sharing one big room with Josh, the relationship the two have had during the moving phase slowly dissipate. An example of this is Drake's reluctance to Josh hugging him during Pilot. However, it is shown that Drake begins to grow accustomed to Josh's temperament, and his reluctance becomes voluntary. Relationships with Other Characters Drake Parker At first Drake doesn’t like Josh at all he got very angry at his mother when she told him that Josh would be his new stepbrother. He then said to his mom that he was goofy and clumsy. But he likes him and says sorry for stealing his mail and Josh says sorry that he said that he called him a evil stepbrother to which he says I know you didn’t mean that so Josh says friends? To which Drake says friends? No way We’re stepbrothers ! They hug each other to make up for what they did to each other and Josh tries to hug Drake but he says that he’s uncomfortable with that so he says Hug me Brother! Megan Parker TBA Mindy Crenshaw Mindy was Josh's girlfriend even when she appeared on Honor Council. Then on Mindy's Back, he told Drake that he and Mindy are couple. But this moment cause Drake's to explode on Josh's dream. Mindy Loves Josh not only Mindy loves him, she likes him as Josh tell Drake about Mindy. When Drake says "WHAT!?" after he slingshot Josh. And on Really Big Shrimp, Josh and Mindy are kissed after Drake performed a song. Audrey Parker-Nichols TBA Walter Nichols TBA Grammy Nichols TBA Trivia *The only episode where Josh was a minor character was "The Storm" when he only appeared in the opening comment and the first scene. After that, he went to the stage, Drake would be performing at and didn't appear for the rest of the episode. *He only had one girlfriend, Mindy, but he said that he had many crushes. *It is a recurring gag that many people say he has a big head, or it's "bigger than average". *Though Drake is much more liked by others, Grammy, Mrs. Hayfer, Mindy and Sammy are the ones who like Josh more. *He is smarter than Drake and does well in the Regent Park Community. *He is constantly tortured by his little step-sister, Megan. *He is a good student. *like Drake, Josh's hairstyles changed every season in both Seasons 1 and 2, he had same Season 1 hairstyle, in Season 3 he had longer version of late Season 2 hairstyle, in Season 4 he had shorter version of Season 1 and 2 hairstyle. *He is friends with Trevor, Craig Ramirez, Drew, and Eric Blonowitz *He's a terrible liar, as shown on many occasions, and almost always gets caught when lying. *He works at The Premiere throughout the whole series. He got to work there since the Season 2 episode, "Movie Job". *He has a crush on Oprah Winfrey. *His actor, Josh Peck shares the same first name with him. *He is Drake's band manager. *He has lumbar problems. *It is revealed that he is allergic to cheese balls in "The Bet". *He got arrested seven times in the episode "Theater Thug". *He has allergies as shown in the episode "Steered Straight". *Around Season 3, he lost some weight and he was officially skinny in season 4, but no one noticed his incredible weight loss until Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh. *Josh is always referring to Megan as Little Girl in almost every episode. *As mentioned many times, Josh is a magician, though an amateur one as stated by him in The Great Doheny. *Josh is also known to be a pretty good cook, as he as made chili and brownies throughout the show. *Josh weigh loss was never noticed until Merry Christmas Drake and Josh Category:Characters Category:Premiere Theater Employees Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Articles that need improvement Category:Josh Nichols